secretsaturdaysfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Matilda Saturday
Hi, welcome to The Secret Saturdays Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doctor Matilda page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Real Ben (Talk) 22:21, 9 July 2009 RE: Image Well, I apologize for the image issue, but I made a good hard try to make your character and the current image match as much as possible. I actually took your image and placed it next to the one I used for my rendition. From there, I copied colors off of your character to mine and drew on it until I made a good enough image to pass as a combinstion of the images. If there's any feature you wish to be added onto the image, feel free to let me know and I'll draw on it. :) Also, when addressing people on their talk page, be sure to sign your posts with ~~~~ so that I know who I am talking to, or at least type your user name. You see, I changed it because of a science rule called Genetics. In other words, when a child is born, they carry a portion of each parent's DNA, which is why they look like their parents. Your character got her overall build/shape/look from her father, the eyes, the hair, the kindness, and pretty much everything else from her mother. In order for her to be an Argost relative, she has to look a bit like Argost. That's called genetics. Science is my specialty. :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ---- :True, Matilda doesn't take after her father (because she's nice, friendly, kind, etc.), but she can't help looking like her. If her father is Argost, she'll look like Argost. There's no choice in that, unless you give her different parents. :My grandfather had a big nose, I have a big nose. Did I want it? No. Do I have it? Yes. I think it would make for a great story and overall plot for her to look like Argost but keep it a secret. Most people worry about their looks, but Matilda would have to take that to a whole new level. It's the kind of thing great stories are made of. There's nothing like a good relative of an evil villain to really get those creative adventures underway. On the wikis I've worked on, I've learned that. :Hopefully, you'll reconsider your idea. Believe me, Matilda as I had it drawn will make a better story than just another human character. In reality, she HAS to look like Argost, because she carry's a portion of V.V.'s DNA, and she can't help but looking like him. The hair, the eyes, the personality, that's from her mother. The path she took in life, one away from evil, was what she "takes after". --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Umm.............. well, er..... genetically....... you carry half your mother's DNA ad half your father's. Something in him is bound to be somewhere. Besides, it would be SO NEAT for her to look like Argost... just think of the potential stories you could write! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 22:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::So... she changes into a more Argost-ish appearence in a year? Does that mean V.V. himself once looked human, too? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 22:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Are you there? Sorry, but I have been around different wikis lateley. --'Fisk'